Kaijucataz
by DevilWolf 9
Summary: One Shot. During space travel, Megalon and Gigan get into a bit of a scuffle with some Xilien Kaiju! - Parody of Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode, "Spacecataz" - Read/Review, no flames!


**Hello readers!****  
><strong>**Long time no see! It's been a while since I last posted anything on this site and for that, I apologize.******

**I've been having to deal with family and school projects, its been a major pain with all the nagging and due dates. Hopefully, I'll finally be able to post more of my stories!****  
><strong>**Read/Review!****  
><strong>**No Flames!****  
><strong>-  
>In the vast void of space, we see a large space craft slowly flying it's way across the galaxy. In the craft, we see two alien kaiju, one that is a cyborg reptile with bladehooks for hands and has a red visor for eyes named Gigan.

The second alien kaiju was a humanoid insect, Megalon. Like Gigan, he had no set of hands either. Instead, his hands were a set of drills. The two seemed to be discussing about something.

"Okay, so you sure you wanna do this?" Gigan asked, "Launching to warp speed? I mean, we're not late for anything, so-"

"Yes!" Megalon shouted, attenae twitching hastily, "I want everyone to know I'm fast and that I tear ass all over the galaxy! And totally trench that galaxy!"

Gigan just looked on at the warp speed switch, unsure if he should do what his friend demanded. But then again, they haven't seen any other ship out here at this quadrant. With no one to crash into by accident, it should be safe.

"Well, alright." Gigan said, pulling the switch. "If that's what you want."

With a sudden jolt forward, the ship flew with tremendous speed, the glimmering shine of stars being passed by being the only sight they see while Megalon clapped his drills with glee.

"Yeeeaaah! We're really speeding things up, This will totally-" Megalon cut himself off his sentence for a minute as he saw a glimpse of another alien ship they pass by.

It took a few seconds of silence to realize what he just saw before he buzzed angrily, "Oh hell no! He did NOT just do that!"

"What?" Gigan looked over to his friend, "What did he do?" He scratched his head in confusion.

"That guy back there, he just flipped me off!" The bug kaiju tapped the glass of the ship to the direction the other space craft went.

Gigan just looked at him in disbelief, "Wha- Hold on- What?" This couldn't be possible, "You just saw that? Right now?"

-

Meanwhile, on the other space ship, we see to Xilien kaiju, Monster X and Keiser Ghidorah.

"Did he see it?" Keiser sniggered, trying his best to cover his laughter.

"Oh yes, Keiser. He SAW the finger.", X confirmed with a wicked smile with his right hand forming 'the bird', "But the real question is, what's he going to do with it?"

-

Back to the other alien kaiju, Gigan regretfully agrees to stop the ship.

"Stop the ship!" Megalon shouted, "I ain't gonna let that fly!"

"Okay," he warned, "but we're not supposed to stop it at this speed."

"STOP IT AT THIS SPEED!"

Screeching to a halt, the ship stopped in it's tracks

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!"

Which wasn't such a good idea for it led both kaiju to crash out through the front window and float adrift in the vacuum of space.

-

"Oh, man", Keiser laughed, "The look on his face was so priceless! I think he-" Keiser looked out the window upon hearing the sound of beeping.

"Oh no, dude! They're backin' up! Let's bolt, man! Get us out of here! Quick, back it up!"

"No," X responded, "We'll DOUBLE his pleasure!" Then raised two middle fingers to the other alien kaiju.  
>"Take two for the show, Mutha Muchachos!" Keiser Ghidorah joined in with his middle fingers held high.<p>

"I hope they're able to see it, cause I'm doing as HARD as I can!", X waved the 'birds' across the glass.

-

"Hey, what's wrong with your fingers? They seem to be all up in my grill instead of being crammed up somewhere, like your fat scaly buttocks!", Megalon chirped all the while pointing his drill arm at the Xiliens.

"Yeah! You should say it to his face!", Gigan joined in.

"Oh, I will!", Megalon glared at the Xiliens through the glass, "Just as soon as I . . . Hold on . . . I can't . . . I CAN'T FLIP THEM OFF! You try flipping them off with your fingers, Gigan!", Megalon attempted to show the Xiliens the middle finger as payback, but all that did was spin his drills.

"I'm trying but, I can't get it to - Ugh!", Gigan was suffering through the same situation as his hands were but simple hooks.

"Then show them dark side of the Xilien moons!"

Both kaiju turned around, showing their backsides towards the large window and firmly planted their behinds against the glass.

-

"What the!? Dude, they're mooning us!" Kaiser was completed miffed.

"No way! Impossible! We are the Xiliens, masters of mooning! We can't be out-mooned!" X growled. "Prepare for counter - attack!"

"Commencing moon counter!", Keiser pressed his but on the glass.

"Ugh, Keiser, please. Your buttocks, they're so small and square. They BARELY pass as a moon.", X looked away in disgust.

Keiser then used another method, "Then it's time for FULL FRONTAL!"

A sound of a zipper being undone is heard to the audience.

"Open the fly to your sunshine!" X sniggered as the two whipped out their "Packages" at the other aliens against the window.

"Yeah, press 'em on the glass!", Keiser laughed as they continued to flash their "Plasma Cannons".

-

"OH HELL NO!", Megalon cried, "Keep flipping them off, Gigan! Keep flipping them off!"

-

Out on an asteroid, two other alien kaiju stood observing the four kaiju spewing their ridiculous hatred and insults at one another.

"Shouldn't we stop them before things get out of hand?" Mecha Godzilla asked.

Space Godzilla only continued to look at the four aliens and responded, "Naaaaaaaaaah, I'm sure they got this under control. Probably."

- END -

-  
><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, Comment Fav if you like!******

**I do not own Godzilla nor Aqua Teen,****  
><strong>**Godzilla and other kaiju belong to Toho studios ****  
><strong>**And Aqua Teen Hunger Force belong to Adult Swim**

I'm out!  
>(Disappears in a swirl of wind and flames)<p> 


End file.
